Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chapt 9: (The Warpath of A Sloth)
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: Now when the ball has officially gotten to the crescendo, Belphie starts his asult, to rage an all out war with the Devildom, and the only thing standing in his way is the Mighty Sadistic 1st Born Lucifer.


We reentered the party and began to search for my brothers. Asmo was the first I found and once he saw Kyung on my arm was more than willing to talk, I told him to go to the back room and if he sees any of the others to bring them too. Beel was easy to find as was Satan and seeing Kyung and I together they had a suspicion of what I wanted to talk about. "What in hell is going on Lucifer, Belphie is on a warpath, literally!" Satan exclaimed, "Shhhhh not here. Go to the back room and we will clear all of it up." I replied, Kyung nodded and Satan left without another word. Mammon was the next I found and I felt his tension the moment he saw me. "What Lucifer I ain't stole nothin okay, just leave me alone!" Mammon exclaimed, He saw Kyung at my side and looked at us both. "Brother we need to talk to all of you, head to the back room upstairs and I will meet you." I stated, His face paled as he realized I knew he was in that room previously and I put a reassuring hand on him. "You handled the situation wonderfully Mammon, you were able to change their minds without making them turn on you, that is what I need to see in my number 2." He beamed at me before turning his head blushing. "Pfft, Whadya mean, The Great Mammon always gets the job done!" "None the less meet us there." He went along and Kyung tugged my arm pointing to another brother across the way.

"Darling there is Leviathan. Come on." I said as I lead him over towards where he was standing. He met eyes with me and Lucifer. When he noticed me on his arm he looked confused and in shock. "Psst...Levi-Chan." I whispered... He instantly blushed. "W-why are you calling me that in public it's embarrassing." He replied as he pulled his head away. Aww so cute Levi. I couldn't help but giggle. "Meet us in the back room, we all need to talk right now. " Lucifer said, he gazed at his older brother's eyes in shock, then compiled. "Thus for the ringleader behind this operation. Where is... Belphegor?" I asked, Lucifer didn't have to search long for Belphegor. I could feel intense power surfing behind me. This felt like a manifestation of rage and anticipation. I turned, he was not looking at me but diavolo who was laughing with a group of other students. He looked as though he would rush him now and I quickly reached to grab him but Kyung leapt forward and hugged him from behind.

"Belphie! Where have you been! I have searched for you all night!" I said as I placed my cheek on his back and pressed my breast really tightly to him.

Belphegor's P.O.V

There Diavolo stood socializing with other students, possibly picking his next target! Mammon was a fool, letting him go free tonight while Kyung is currently miserable! I could strike him now...run my claws through his chest, sure the repercussions would be severe but he would be dead, and then Kyung would be free. She would see how I loved her truly...my Kyung...you won't have to cringe at his touch much longer, I'll be sure of- "Belphie! Where have you been! I have searched for you all night!" "...Kyung...I..." she was holding me so tightly and her breasts pressed against my back, I was feeling turned on with a simple hug from her. Dammit Kyung, don't you know what you do to me? "We need to talk, can you come with me?" She asked as she hugged me tightly and pressed her cheek against my cheek. I would go anywhere with you..."We must go to the back room, everyone is there." Lucifer said, he motioned in the direction to the back. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kyung took my arm in hers and stroked my cheek, I wanted to pull her in for a kiss then and there. "Please Belphie, this is important. " I couldn't say no to her, she made me feel so weak sometimes. "Yes Kyung I will go with you." I replied,

Normal P.O.V

I smiled sweetly at Belphie and took his arm and lead him to the back room. Lucifer trailing behind me and him. I looked back and I knew this bothered him, but he knew if I didn't Belphie wouldn't comply. It was still so cute to see him be jealous. I flashed a seductive wink at him, so he could put his mind at ease. Gah...her seldom wink made my head skip beats. I knew she was doing this so Belphegor would comply, it stung, but seeing her bar her eyes at me like that made me drunk. Finally, we got to the room. We were all here, Levi, Asmo and Beel sat on the bed, Mammon leaned against the dresser, Satan sat and I the armchair and Belphie stood next to Mammon. Kyung stood in the center of the room all eyes were on her as I locked the door behind me. "Darling I think it would be best If you explained." I hummed, I was nervous. The last time I had the brothers eyes on me was when I first arrived here at RAD. Their faces confused and in shock. I nodded at Lucifer's request.

"Before I talk, let me ask is there anything you all want to tell?" I scolded, Each one of their eyes trailed down to the floor, they knew I knew what was happening, "No? Didn't think so, so now the next thing, it's come to my attention that a certain brother heard my conversation with Lord Diavolo earlier this afternoon and misinterpreted the entire thing. Really guys? You are the other six rulers of hell and you all came together to start a rumor?" "Wow this was worse than when you all tried to let me experience my fantasy with a drawing I created for a few of you." I thought to myself damn I forgot Lucey didn't know that. It doesn't matter now because they probably don't remember. "You guys probably don't remember that do you? I'd imagine not your memories have been altered so it makes sense." I continued. My eyes trailed over to Beel, I think my words cut him deep. He is so sweet and innocent, I am sorry Beelzebub for having to always be caught up in things. They all quickly looked up at me in surprise after I said that. "Don't even think about saying anything, you can talk after I am done." I scolded,

The brothers were in shock. I could tell how foolish they all felt. What, so we got it wrong? Aw man, I've never been so relieved! I would fight for Kyung but I really didnt want to fight diavolo. And lookin at her like this, so confident and assertive was hot, she had done a whole turn around! Mammon thought to himself. looking at my beloved Kyung in person, so in charge and feisty made me blush. She was okay, and from what she says it isn't true? Oh thank goodness! Asmodeus cheered inside his head. oh good, diavolo wasn't the creep I thought he was, I didnt want to fight but for Kyung I would have, I'm so glad her angry face is really sexy...I wonder if she would roleplay with me. ...shit how am I going to get my cameras back?! I don't know where belphie put them.. .oh well maybe I can still catch embarrassing footage of diavolo and upload it for my vlog. Not a total loss. Leviathan pondered to himself. I don't understand no one was supposed to know what I saw, belphie did you tell? I said to let it alone. This is all my fault, I should never have confided in him. Beelzebub said to himself. It's not true...I was ready to kill diavolo and he had done nothing wrong... I see why the proof was needed, my poor brother is sweet but he does take the wrong impression. This could have cost us our lives. Kyung sounds so adorable, I want to take her and ravage her right now. But...wait WHAT THE FUCK DID LUCIFER JUST CALL HER?! Belphegor raged inside his head.

"I am sure you all noticed my absence and my not eating the way I should have been right? I apologize I haven't associated myself with you guys like I wanted to. I couldn't. My absence you noticed wasn't because Lord Diavolo was forcing me to be his lover. Gross...he is like a million years old. Plus you may not know this and may not care, but Diavolo had a woman once and she is the only one he will ever love. Honestly I am more hurt than anything. Why do you guys think I made these pacts with you honestly? In the beginning it was so I earned Lucifer's respect and so I could free Belphegor, because no matter what the issue is, families should not be separated. You guys are the only family I have now. I wish I could go in depth more on what was happening In those past few months, but I can't I prefer to show you, but I am hoping I don't have to. The fact you didn't even bother to ask me, even though my depression was serious as some of you have witnessed, I would have told you if you asked me directly. All of you have quite a few years on me, but to be frank Diavolo is my king. That is all he will ever be, none of you have to like him, none of you have to fight for him, that is your choice, but rather you like it or not he is the next king of the Devildom. I also know that each of you have love for me, I remember each one of your confessions from my first year here, but that's fine if you do, but I must inform you..." I began, I looked over at Lucifer still standing by the door, "Darling, would you come here?" I asked

All the brothers looked up in suspense when they saw their older brother put his hands upon my waist. And grab my chin with his fingers. Lucifer walked over and put his hands on her waist, her eyes fluttered for a moment as she looked up and him and I felt a new wave of rage fill me, him..him? Of all demons you choose him?? I'll be blessed! Belphegor raged. So unfair...Asmodeus complained, Lucky...Huh, figures..no one wants an otaku… Leviathan pouted, Damn...Kyung...my heart felt like she shattered it. But at least in this situation it was her choice … Mammon stated, I just want her to be happy...I'm glad she is alright. I wonder if there is still pie left downstairs... Beelzebub pondered, "I want you all to listen well, Kyung belongs to me, she has since the end of last year, and I expect each of you to keep your filthy hands away from her." Lucifer scolded, She melted into my body and I put my tongue into her mouth, making my point.

"I am not saying this to hurt any of you or rub it in your face, but as Lucifer said him and I have been lovers since the end of my first year. I knew some of you had an unsettling rage towards your older brother for whatever reason, but I want you all to understand regardless if you think so or not your older brother loves you all dearly, in spite that you all like to irritate him. I want us to be a real family. Some of you may not find that easy, but don't try and lie to me saying you don't want the same. I love you all equally and would gladly protect you anyway I can. So I am asking you to please let's just be a family. You all are the most feared and strongest demons next to Diavolo. I hope none of you forgot that." I stated, I kissed Lucifer once more and released myself from his hold to go back to the center of the room. My heel hitting the hardwood floor in such a strife.

"I don't wish to make a fool out of any of you, it's the reason why Lucifer was gone for a lot of the summer because he was with me, and we were going on vacations together. Which is why I didn't summon a lot of you during that time." I continued.

I looked over Satan hadn't said anything this entire time. What was he thinking? "Kyung, I respect what you're saying and I do want us all to be a family like we once were, but Lucifer and I have to hatred against one another." Satan said,

"Really? So you are not going to put aside your ego and whatever absurd notion you have in your mind? Fine, if that is the case this was your choice. Brothers, I will only say this once, no more fighting." I began,

I felt really bad about this. From my waist, I unraveled the demon whip of love Asmo gave me as a gift along with his cologne when I graduated from my first year of RAD. For the first time since the pacts were made I am using the commands, I am not very fond of controlling any of them by force. I held my whip in one hand, all of their eyes in pure shock that I had that. I noticed Satan gazed upon me with shock once my whip was revealed.

Satan's P.O.V

I gazed upon Kyung as she stood tall over me and my brothers, her beautiful chin rose highly in confidence above her perfectly shaped waist revealing the whip of love waiting to be used at her disposal. I...it's just seeing her there so powerful and with such a tool...I was getting hard just looking at her. Oh dammit Kyung why would you choose Lucifer when I could please you in every right way, I could show you so much more than my wrath, but the passion it manifests from...pity...I will just have to use this moment late at night when reading my erotica.

She gripped her whip tightly, and cracked it loudly, and sang, "I am commanding you as your mistress NO MORE FIGHTING." My body felt tense, and I suddenly fell to my knees and hung my head as did the rest of my brothers. "Yes master, we will fight no longer." We all said in harmony. I couldn't move, I felt so aroused I didn't want to. This wasn't ideal, but this force she has upon me is intoxicating, I will always bend to her as long as she makes that lustful face at me again.

Normal P.O.V

Each brother was aroused at the display of power their darling Kyung displayed."Ohh I like the way she makes me kneel, yes mistress Kyung do with me what you will, if I misbehave will you use that whip of yours?" Asmodeus thought, "I hated that she chose him but her havin her way wit me was hot! I was gettin turned on right now...mmmh, yes mistress…" Mammon thought, "Aw man, now I'm turned on, contain yourself Levi don't let them see you blush." Leviathan thought, "I guess we can't fight. I so wanted to give belphie a piece of my mind...I wonder if there is pie left...she looks amazing and her force is strong...I like this." Beelzebub thought, Each of them on their knees with their heads hung at my command, as horrible as I felt I also felt intoxicated and drunk off of this power, of having them bend to me like this. I guess my whip enhanced the command. I reattached it to my waist and slowly clicked my heels back over to Lucifer who was still kneeling, "Lucifer, rise." I said "Yes mistress," He replied, He rose to his feet once more and placed his hands upon my waist once more. Personally I prefer him giving me commands but just this once it was ok, plus it was enriching seeing him do that. I noticed that Belphegor didn't speak when I gave him a command, he lifted his head to greet me with a gaze and in his eyes was pure rage. "No! I will not accept this!!" Belphegor yelled, The bond of the pact was like a vice but still I fought it.

"I was ready to go to war for you Kyung, I was ready to die for you, and you bring him and flaunt your abominations in our faces!?! What about the way you speak to me?! The way you hugged me?! Is this nothing but a game to you!?!?!" He scolded, While the other weaklings stayed on their knees like helpless jellyfish I stood, nearly buckling under the weight of her command Kyung and Lucifer looked at me in horror as I changed into my demon form. Oh no…..did Belphegor just break my command? This cannot be good, Lucifer gripped me tightly, he could sense my concern.

"I am not a TOY FOR YOU TO HANDLE AND DISCARD!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE TOSSED ASIDE!!" He yelled, I looked at them and my hot anger turned to ice, why, I almost frightened myself. She wants to see if I'll bend to her will how sexy of her, but I was done bending, it's time I put her in her place.

"Ohh I see...you want to see if I'm strong enough to resist your charm, you want to test me. How sexy of you to make me kneel...but beloved I'm still standing unlike these spineless dogs! I win, I am the only one who will not bend...now all I have to do is kill him and you are free to be mine." I noticed this rest of the brothers unable to raise their heads easily to see what was going on, but I could tell they were just as taken aback as me. "What the fuck!" Satan exclaimed, "That's a yandere if I ever saw one!" Leviathan mumbled, "Oh dear no!" Asmodeus exclaimed, "Belphie no!" Beelzebub yelled, "Damn I cant move...this is bad." Mammon stated, Damnit...did not see this coming. I really didn't think anyone could resist the pact commands, that's scary. Oh god, Belphie if I woulda known you were this fucked up I wouldn't have freed you, but then again you didn't deserve to be locked away like that. He literally just broke my pact command. I was livid. Not because he disobeyed me but because he believed this would work to make me love him back. I saw him move to attack, Lucifer pushed me aside and Satan caught me his wings covering my face from any lingering debris that had flown across the room. "For the love of all hentai thanks Satan, are you ok?" I asked I couldn't help but pull my face away from her so she didn't see me blushing, she was against my aroused groin, My desire for her spiked right then and there. "Yes Mistress, are you ok?" He asked, I nodded, Satan stood me up, and the brothers were able to move again, they crowded around me to make sure I was ok, and protect me if need be.

Lucifer's P.O.V

Belphagor slammed into me before I would change, crashing through the wall and into the hall. He had stabbed his claws into my left side like short daggers. He held me tightly with his other arm his eyes were wild and bloodlusted a sinister smile bubbled from his lips. "What is it big brother? Did you think you could stop me without having to change? Did you think I was too afraid to try to take your life? Kyung was meant for me, and you stole her away."he began to twist his fingers deepening and widening the wound and I grunted in pain as I tried to pull him off as we struggled along the floor. "Awww...does that hurt? When I am through with you, it will be compared to a tickle!"he began to tear his claws into my back getting more of a hold. "Maybe I should let you live...if only to smell Kyung's love on MY breath instead." I taunted, I was able to lift my right foot and forcefully kick him down the hallway and finally change. I was beyond rage and saw nothing but my traitorous brother and red as he stood up just at the top of the stairs and I flew into him tackling him and we both went down.

Normal P.O.V

Dammit Belphie, I couldn't keep my thoughts together. "Brothers come on! This is not going to go well." I said, they nodded, and Beel picked me up and carried me down the hall. "Beel, you don't have to carry me." I said blushing, he smiled, "I don't want your dress ruined mistress." He said, Oh Beelzebub why are you so sweet and adorable. I couldn't help but wonder why did I think he was going to do something much more mild than this? I probably shoulda took my heels off before Beel picked me up, but whatever to late now.


End file.
